Le secret d'Aramis
by joelle-sama
Summary: Et si le secret d'Aramis avait été tout autre?...


**Le secret d'Aramis **

Aramis s'avança lentement et fit face à la foule. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fausse impression, mais elle avait le sentiment que chacun d'eux la jugeait terriblement. Même Rochefort et Jussac, qu'elle reconnu parmi les gens, chuchotaient ensemble, la regardant du coin de l'œil et étouffant leurs rires.

Son cœur se serra encore plus douloureusement quand elle vit ses trois amis au fond de la salle ; D'Artagnan semblait avoir pitié d'elle, la tristesse étant visible sur son visage. Il avait voulu prendre sa défense, mais Athos l'en avait empêché…Le regard de Porthos était un peu triste également…mais il lui leva son pouce avec un sourire. « _Courage_ ! » lui communiquait-il.

« Vous y allez un peu fort, Athos ! » dit alors le géant en tentant de raisonner son ami.

« Porthos a raison, » renchérit d'Artagnan. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui infliger cette punition? »

Athos, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardait Aramis avec un air déterminé et sérieux. « C'est pour le bien de la compagnie des mousquetaires…et pour la France toute entière ! »

Elle aurait du se douter que c'était de lui dont elle aurait du se méfier le plus…il était si sensible à ce genre de chose… 

Tout avait commencé six ans auparavant, peu après la mort de François….Son oncle et sa tante avaient voulu la forcer à épouser un autre homme, mais elle s'y était opposé farouchement. Elle s'était enfuie de la maison…et c'est à ce moment que les mensonges avaient commencés.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait réussi à cacher son secret habilement. Sa ruse lui avait permis de monter des excuses plausibles pour chaque moment où elle devait se séparer de ses confrères, afin de faire ces choses que…enfin, qu'ils ne faisaient pas, eux. Par contre, il y avait des signes qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas mentir ! Et Athos, avec son flair aussi aiguisé que celui d'un chien renifleur à l'aéroport international de Paris, avait manqué de découvrir le pot-aux-roses et de faire échouer toute l'affaire plus d'une fois ! Elle évitait donc de se tenir trop près de lui, pour ne pas éveiller son sixième sens. Elle prenait soin de camoufler tous les indices pouvant la démasquer…un seul faux-pas, et tout serait perdu ! Il découvrirait son secret et la rejetterait sûrement... Oh Athos, pourquoi ? Une partie d'elle avait pensé que, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres l'aurait comprise… Hélas.

Aramis soupira. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il ne le découvre plus tôt…pas après six ans ! Il aurait certainement réagi moins fortement…

Tout s'était joué en une matinée. Elle ne s'était pas sentie bien, ce jour-là. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et sentait qu'elle allait craquer à tout instant. Elle s'était habillée, avait pris une profonde inspiration et s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle avait soudainement mit la main à son côté. Rassurée, elle avait sentit le précieux objet sous le tissu. Oui…il était là, dans la poche intérieure de son pourpoint. Si les forces lui manquaient, elle pourrait toujours s'en servir…

En arrivant à la compagnie, Athos lui avait proposé de s'entraîner ensemble. Ils ferraillaient depuis à peine quelques instants quand la chose maudite s'était échappée de sa poche. En tombant sur le sol, elle s'était ouverte pour révéler son contenu.

Athos, le remarquant, s'était lentement penché pour l'examiner. Sa main tremblait presque lorsqu'il ramassa le petit item. Son regard, s'intensifiant de fureur à chaque seconde, allait de l'objet vers Aramis.

« A-Athos…laissez-moi vous expliquer… » commença-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » avait-il presque crié.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je… » avait-elle mentit.

« Depuis combien de temps dure cette supercherie ? » hurlait-il maintenant, complètement hors de lui.

Contrite, elle avait baissé la tête. « Ça fait six ans… »

« SIX ANS ? »

« J'étais si stressé et confus à l'époque ! Je ne savais que penser, que faire, que choisir ! »

« Nous sommes toujours maîtres de nos choix ! Vous avez fait le pire, il me semble ! » Il l'avait regardé, furieux. « Nous aurions pu vous aider…Un pour tous, et tous pour un ! Vous avez oublié notre devise ? et plus de notre amitié ? »

Il l'avait empoignée fortement par le bras, au point de lui faire mal, et l'avait trainée vers l'intérieur de la demeure du capitaine de Tréville. « Vous allez vous expliquer aux autres…j'ai bien hâte de voir comment ils vont réagir !...quand je pense qu'au fond de moi-même, je vous soupçonnais tout ce temps…mais je balayais ces idées folles de mon esprit, me disant que mon camarade ne commettrait jamais une pareille ignominie ! » Il l'avait fait pivoter pour lui faire face. « Pourtant vous saviez ce qui m'est arrivé ! VOUS LE SAVIEZ ! Mais vous avez préféré continuer de me narguer ! »

« Athos, non ! Jamais je ne vous ai nargué et n'ai voulu vous manquer de respect ! Je voulais tout vous dire…mais j'étais tellement terrorisée à l'idée de perdre votre amitié !» implorait-elle. Il n'avait rien répondu à sa supplique et l'avait poussée dans la salle commune où Porthos et d'Artagnan jouaient aux cartes ensemble.

« Regardez ce qu'Aramis avait dans sa poche! »

Athos jeta l'objet sur la table avec dégout. Porthos et d'Artagnan s'en étaient approché pour l'examiner.

« Aramis… » ne put que souffler Porthos, sous le choc.

« Aramis ? Vous êtes… ? » d'Artagnan était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Athos avait alors pointé une énorme affiche rouge, noire et blanche sur le mur de la salle d'un doigt raide, tandis que son autre main désignait le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait jeté avec mépris sur la table, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« CET ENDOIT EST STRICTEMENT NON-FUMEUR ! » avait-il hurlé en direction d'Aramis.

* * *

Et maintenant qu'elle se tenait débout devant l'assemblée, elle s'avança vers le micro.  
« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Aramis, et je suis fumeur anonyme. »

« BONJOUR, ARAMIS ! » lui répondit gaiement le groupe.

**

Et oui, Athos est un ex-fumeur endurci ;D


End file.
